


I Remind You of Somebody Else

by jbsullivan17



Series: Season 6 Theories [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Not A Happy Ending, The 100 (TV) Season 6, season 6 theory, this was too much fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Season 6 doppelganger/clone theory based on the poster that came out on Wednesday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the lovely [@shipheda](https://www.instagram.com/shipheda/) on Instagram. They put up with my theory about the poster the day it was released and it was then decided that this was going to become a fic. Thank you, shipheda!
> 
> You can find me on IG [@bellarkesketch](https://www.instagram.com/bellarkesketch/)
> 
> **I started this before the trailer and the 6.01 spoilers came out Sunday, I'm not changing anything.**

Clarke knew that there was going to be some trouble going to the ground. She didn’t know what exactly to expect and she knew preparing for the unexpected still didn’t turn out well for anyone. Plans were flawed and ever-changing beings that could go tits up if one thing went wrong.

They took a small ship down to the planet, just a few of them to test out the people down there, trying to avoid a war they didn’t know they started when they landed in Trikru territory as a hundred delinquents plus a stowaway. The goal was to avoid war, find sanctuary. They left Madi and Abby with Wonkru and Eligius still in cryo, Abby was overlooking Kane’s recovery as well as Gaia’s, Murphy said he was fine, not that Clarke or Abby really believed him but he was grieving Monty in his own way and they had to let him.

Clarke took a breath, trying to focus on the task at hand, meeting the people of this new planet. She didn’t look over at Bellamy and Echo, sitting in the same row as her, it was like one of those stupid rom-com movies the Ark showed on Friday nights, a character torn between two lovers but not at the same time. She thought Bellamy loved her and maybe he did, but she was dead in his mind for six years, he moved on to Echo, who’s love for Bellamy was pure, Clarke saw it long before the apocalypse. And then there’s Clarke on the outside seeing what she could have had with Bellamy if she’d let herself. She blamed herself, but she also blamed the damn satellite tower. If it had worked how it was supposed—how Raven told her it wound—she might have made it back to Becca’s bunker in time to launch with Spacekru.

She liked Skaikru better.

It was weird, like déjà vu, going down in the dropship just without the delinquents and a hundred and twenty-five-year sleep that felt like nothing.

When Shaw landed the ship, Clarke unbuckled as quickly as she could, getting to the door just after Murphy. “It’s my turn.”

“Does it even matter? We know there are people down here. We saw their settlement,” she countered as Bellamy came up behind them.

“Let him have it, it’s something he’ll never lose.”

“The first of the last five original dropship members being the first on the ground of the new planet?” Clarke countered, giving Murphy a look. “All right, Cockroach, you better give it all you got. Something better than ‘We’re back, bitches.’”

“I got this.” He nodded and Clarke opened the door, letting Murphy be the first one out of the ship.

They all stood staring out the door at the sky and plants around them. How could someplace be so beautiful and so different from what they’re accustomed to?

Before they knew it, they heard Murphy say, “Welcome home, bitches!”

Clarke and Emori rolled their eyes, practically in unison before following him out of the ship and onto the soil.

Of course, they weren’t met with open arms and treated like friends, they came down in Eligius IV, known to Eligius III as a prisoner mining ship. They’re in the right not to trust them.

Clarke and Bellamy took the lead in explaining that, yes, they do have some Eligius IV prisoners, but they’re mostly people from the Ark (explaining the thirteen orbiting space stations joining together) and Grounders. Getting through the nitty-gritty without getting into too many details about McCreary blowing up what little there was left on Earth, but Clarke knew Russell figured it out and knew that every one of them had a little of the blame behind McCreary’s actions that day.

Everyone went through some interrogation and paperwork before being allowed to join the ranks of the community. They were given jobs and there were activities and a school for Madi, which Clarke loved. What she hated was her housing being so close to Bellamy and Echo’s. Not only were they across the street from her, but everyone seemed to flock to their house and Clarke wasn’t invited. She knew they were mourning Monty and Harper, but she was too and she had Jordan with her and Madi on top of it and he was mourning _his parents_ and they didn’t invite him.

It wasn’t for a few months that Clarke ran into Bellamy while working. Everyone had a different skill and Sanctum was accommodating and made people’s strengths their jobs. Clarke had art and medicine going for her and her time was split some days between the art district and small hospital where Kane recovered quicker than anyone could have on the Ark.

“Bellamy,” Clarke said, stumbling backwards a little. Frowning at the lack of facial hair. When did he decide to shave?

“Hey, um, Clarke,” he looked a little confused, pulling his long onyx curls from his forehead.

“Yeah, um, I thought Russell had you in the southern sector, Jordan’s been with you.”

“Oh, um, I’m not… I’m not Earth Bellamy, Earth Clarke.”

“What?” she grimaced. Did she take something she didn’t know was a hallucinogenic?

“Do you know the multiple dimensions theory?”

“Um, there’s more than one version of the same place and time and people and depending on the slight variations they lead similar lives or completely different ones. Akin to yin and yang.”

“Sort of. It’s more like the bigger moments, the near-death experiences, or going to one college instead of another and meeting Raven before Finn.”

Clarke wanted to question how he knew about that but figured it was from someone who confused him with Bellamy since they arrived. “Finn Collins?”

“He’s alive here.”

“And Wells Jaha?”

“Also alive, they’re just not the Wells and Finn that you know. Just like I’m not your Bellamy.”

“That sounds… my Bellamy,” she sighed.

* * *

 

It wasn’t like Clarke intentionally started hanging out with Sanctum Bellamy (she originally called him Bellamy Sanctum, BS for short, then thought better of it), but he was a lot like the Bellamy she remembered back at the Dropship, the leader, the “whatever the hell we want” Bellamy that she missed more than she thought possible. She wasn’t intentionally keeping the whole doppelganger thing a secret, it just never came up. It also wouldn’t have helped anyone with Monty and Harper’s deaths if she told them because their deaths were much, _much_ worse here. She wished she didn’t know about that.

“So since when were you and Bellamy thick as thieves again and why didn’t you tell us?” Jordan asked at the dinner table one night a month or so after she started talking to Sanctum Bellamy regularly.

Madi’s head popped up at the mention of Bellamy and she dropped her fork on her plate. “Are you serious? Did he break up with Echo?”

“No. Madi take your dinner to your room and finish your homework. I want it all done by the time I come and check it, okay? That means you won’t have time to snoop.”

Madi pouted as she left the room with her dinner and Clarke waited another minute to make sure she was in her room before talking to Jordan about Bellamy/Sanctum Bellamy.

“You didn’t see me with Bellamy.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Bellamy has a doppelganger and he treats me like a person, not a punching bag that he and everyone else can throw all their blame at.”

“Doppelganger?” Jordan questioned, completely shocked at the new information.

“It’s really complicated, I don’t fully understand it, but he’s a good guy and I like him. Not just because he reminds me of a lot of the Bellamy that I used to know.”

“But he does?”

“Yeah. They’re similar.”

“They’re _identical_.”

“I meant personalities.”

Jordan smiled, “I know, I was trying to trip you up. Mom and Dad asked you and Bellamy to look out for me for a reason, maybe it’s because I’m immature for my age, but there has to be more to it. They knew you for a year and they knew Bellamy for seven, Echo for six. They’re a couple, why didn’t they ask Bellamy and Echo? Why you and Bellamy?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Jordan. Bellamy and I kept eighty-four kids alive for a month. That was the only time your parents could truly gauge how we’d be raising children.”

“Octavia and Madi.”

“Octavia? Octavia became a monster.”

“No, she let her demons win for a bit, but she’s getting back to the Octavia my parents told me about, the girl she was with Lincoln.”

“You’re getting close to her,” Clarke frowned. She couldn’t stop thinking about Blodreina trying to kill Madi and she couldn’t let that happen.

“We have a lot in common, I’m not interested in her.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.”

“But you were thinking it. Back to this other Bellamy, though, you like him.”

“It’s not the same. The Bellamy I know and this Bellamy, they’re different and yet so similar, I’m not going there. I can’t.”

“What if he wants to?”

Clarke placed her fork on the edge of her plate, she’s not hungry anymore. “I don’t know. I should talk to him about that, right? I’m not good at that.”

“And what if Bellamy finds out?”

“What? You don’t think ‘Since I can’t have you, I’ll have your doppelganger.’ Would be a great thing to say?” she joked.

“I think it’s super weird.”

“It is, which is why I’m trying to avoid that.”

* * *

She didn’t try too hard though, a few weeks later, Sanctum Bellamy kissed her and did nothing to stop him. Frankly she wanted him too if not for him than for her Bellamy. So she’d know what he’d kiss like. She wanted to know the touch of Bellamy’s lips, had for six years… 131 years? Do those cryo years count? Saying they don’t invalidate Monty and Harper’s death as well and Jordan’s life but she was frozen through the entire thing so what’s the truth?

She got lost in the kiss, in the sensation of Bellamy’s lips on hers. It felt too good to stop or think that this wasn’t the Bellamy she wanted.

She didn’t know who was around when it happened but the next time she saw him after that, she tried keeping it casual, just friends. She liked him, but she didn’t know how she felt about the kiss. She didn’t know his reasoning behind it, if he actually liked her or if his Clarke was with someone else or whatever. There had to be a reason he kissed her aside from wanting to kiss her.

She tried bringing it up but there’s no easy way of asking someone why they kissed you without it being weird and offensive to one or both parties in the end.

“What the hell is going on?” Clarke heard after Sanctum Bellamy kissed her again, a month after the first time. She jumped back and found Bellamy—her Bellamy—standing on the other side of the square where she was with Sanctum Bellamy for probably the hundredth time. Echo and Octavia flanked him and she saw Raven and Murphy a few stands down. Great, they’re all there. Exactly what she wanted. Not.

“Bellamy,” Clarke grimaced. “I’m assuming you haven’t met… Bellamy.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

 “His, uh, his name is Bellamy too.”

“Middle name actually,” Sanctum Bellamy informed and Clarke looked to him for further explanation. “There were a lot of Alexanders in my class and I didn’t want it to get too confusing so I went by my middle name. I would have gone with Blake but there was a Blake in my grade too so Bellamy just kind of stuck.”

“That’s something differentiating you that I didn’t know,” Clarke smiled. _Alexander,_ she liked it.

“My middle name is Alexander, it’s just different placement. What the hell is going on, Clarke?”

“Why don’t we take this elsewhere?” she countered and both Bellamys quirked identical eyebrows at her and if it wasn’t freaking her out, just how similar they are, she’d laugh at the double vision (except one has facial hair and the other doesn’t).

“What? It’s perfectly fine for you to make out with my doppelganger in public, but talking to me about it is something that has to be done in private? No, what the hell is going on? Why didn’t you tell anyone about this?”

“Who was I going to tell? You all blame me for everything when I’m the one that made the E4 ship safe for us all. I got rid of McCreary, it wasn’t in a favorable manner, but I got the job done. I made it possible for us all to be alive right now and you all treat me like I didn’t save your lives multiple times before that.”

“You left me in the fighting pit to die,” Bellamy countered angrily.

“You gave Madi the chip when I asked you to protect her.”

“You pointed a gun at Raven’s head!”

“She and Echo were trying to kidnap Madi. You keep speaking about your _family_ , well so am I. Madi was all I had for six years and you all tore her away from me the moment you came back. You gave her nightmares with the Flame, they tried kidnapping her. You threw that in my face like I wasn’t the one that constantly fought for you like I wasn’t the one risking my life time and time again. Hell, I died for you,” she scoffed. “Or so you thought. So much for the head and the heart.”

“You think I didn’t do that? You think your last words to me didn’t echo throughout my head day in and day out on the ring until I saw you again? They did, just like Monty’s do right now. ‘Be the good guys,’ we’re trying but having doppelgangers pretend to be us—“

“That’s not what he’s doing. He never pretended to be you, or have any of your memories, he’s has a life here, he has stories of his own. They might parallel yours but they’re different too.”

“This is just too weird.”

“Yeah, it’s weird for me too.”

“So what is this? You kiss him and don’t even think it’s weird that you’re kissing someone who looks like me, acts like me, talks like me?”

“But he’s not you and why does it matter? You love Echo. You’re in love with her so why does this bug you so much?”

“Because I mourned you! I loved you, I lost you, and I mourned you. How is this okay?”

“Would you rather I were dead?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“But you didn’t not say that. I pined for you for six years while you were fucking someone who tried to kill me and _your sister_ multiple times. If that can sound good to you then so can me moving on to the you that I used to know.”

Okay, so it was messed up to say while Sanctum Bellamy was right there, but it really did make sense at the time. He reminds her of Dropship Bellamy and this new head and heart Bellamy wasn’t someone she initially recognized anymore, he’s still in there but it takes a while to find him. Sanctum Bellamy was the one she recognized, the one she connected with better, does it really matter that he’s not the man she wants if he has all the same attributes, just the missing backstory?

* * *

There was no normal after that, Bellamy tried talking to her more, tried being a bigger part of her life, but her heart was tearing itself in half. She wanted Bellamy, just like always, but she also wanted Sanctum Bellamy, ignoring the fact that he pined for Sanctum Clarke and is essentially settling for her too. That’s not fair to either of them, settling. Neither is Sanctum Clarke dating Sanctum Echo, it seemed so surreal. Not that Clarke didn’t think that Echo was pretty, she was, but that there’s an alternate version of them that somehow meshed well together and have been together for a few years, it’s weird for Clarke to think about.

There were moments where Clarke would catch Bellamy watching her and Sanctum Bellamy—she didn’t call him that to his face, he’s just Bellamy—it was as though he didn’t understand what she saw in himself. Which begged the question, what brought him and Echo together? Why did he think he deserved someone like her? Someone who’s done so many hurtful things to him, someone whose loyalty changes the moment the wind changes favor?

He wasn’t the only one who watched them, but the others had humorous looks on their faces, Raven, Echo, and Octavia looked smug. The latter even stating that she knew something was going to happen with them and this was a hilarious twist she didn’t expect.

Frankly, Clarke didn’t either.

After a few weeks of Clarke and Sanctum Bellamy hanging out with her people more (are they her people?), Bellamy walked into the bar clean shaven and his hair an inch shorter and looking identical to Sanctum Bellamy, but with the added battle scar on his cheek.

At some point, through the night Clarke and Bellamy were talking at the bar while Echo and Sanctum Bellamy were talking at the table with Raven and Miller. Jordan came over and asked Bellamy a question that was more Sanctum Bellamy’s forte and there was a very awkward moment where Jordan tried figuring out if he was with the Bellarke he was raised on or the new one he’s grown fond of.

It was difficult to look at both Bellamys after hearing Jordan question it all and Clarke called it a night earlier than she’d planned.

Clarke didn’t plan on Madi finding out through her classmates. Clarke didn’t intend on telling Madi that she was having a fling with the clone of the guy she was in love with for all those years they were together on Earth, but alas, plans don’t always work out the way people hope and Madi stormed into the house after school one day and started yelling about it all. “…I listened to six years of radio calls for _this?!”_

Of course, Bellamy was there when it happened.

Of course, that made it even more awkward and confusing.

Of course, Bellamy looked at her expectantly, waiting for Clarke’s answer to Madi’s rhetorical question.

“Madi…”

“No. No, this isn’t how it’s supposed to be! It was supposed to be Bellamy coming down from the ring and found out you were alive and told you that he loved you all along, that it’s always been you. _This_ , whatever this is, isn’t a part of that. Echo isn’t a part of that.”

“You’re right,” Bellamy said before looking to Clarke to really tell her. “Those radio calls were for me, not Alexander. Six years… that has to mean something...”

“It doesn’t matter, not as long as you’re with Echo.”

Madi’s eyes widened when she realized that Bellamy was Bellamy and not Sanctum Bellamy as she thought. Clarke knew that Bellamy knew how she felt about him, she knew that he wasn’t going to change that because of this knowledge or he would have already. He’s happy with Echo and hopefully, Clarke could find happiness with Sanctum Bellamy.


	2. You and Me... and He Makes Three...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT’S SHOW DAY!!! PREMIER DAY!!!
> 
> I have another theory that I’ve been trying to write, and the more and more I struggled with it the more and more I thought about how I need to know more about Planet Alpha and the people of Sanctum to write it, so with that being said, it will come around 6.05 or 6.06. I feel like it’s a more realistic option than this but this is also so fun to write!

 

“Where are you going?” Clarke heard behind her and found Bellamy standing there as she was getting into the car.

“There’s a settlement a few hours from here, Bellamy’s going so I asked to tag along,” she told him. A lie, but the only truth she could give him was a truth that would hurt him. Six years of radio calls meant something and telling him what she’s going to do in the other settlement was not going to be something he wanted to hear because the settlement wasn’t a place people wanted to go.

“Alexander, if she doesn’t come back fully intact—“

“I won’t let that happen. Hell, I don’t think she would let that happen,” Sanctum Bellamy said and Clarke smirked, he’s getting to know her just like Bellamy does…did…time’s weird.

The drive was slow and nice, the car had a radio and Sanctum Bellamy let her pick out the songs they listened to. Jasper didn’t let anyone touch Maya’s iPod and the second apocalypse ruined it. The Ark, much like Mount Weather, played Bach, Chopin, and Mozart, she didn’t hear the music that was on the radio even though she knew it existed from the old movies.

There was levity in her life that she didn’t trust, it was like the last six years, and she didn’t trust it because there was always something bad around the next corner. And that’s exactly what she’s feeling right now, like the other shoes about to drop.

“So, this other settlement, what exactly is it?”

“I don’t think you want to know that.”

“Considering we’re almost there and I don’t like being unprepared, I do want to know.”

“Prison.”

“Excuse me, what? Prison! All of my friends’ doppelgangers are in prison here?”

“To be fair, you were all prisoners before you were sent to the ground as lab rats. And it’s not just a prison, it’s also a collective of our most intelligent people sharing and expanding each other’s research, it’s like Google but better.”

“What’s Google?”

“Right, it was a search engine on the internet. The best of the best and it turned tangible with phones and laptops.”

“Like artificial intelligence?”

“Sort of, more like a collective conscience, everyone shared their knowledge with each other.”

Clarke immediately thought of ALIE. “I don’t like it.”

SanctumBellamy laughed, “Maybe if I’ve been thought what you have, I wouldn’t trust it either.”

“What do you know about what I’ve been through?”

“Emori told me what it was like, the collective conscience. It was just her and Raven on the ring that knew what it was like and Raven didn’t want to talk about it, she was pretty horrible to you and Bellamy and said you were pretty horrible to her after.”

“That’s not the same. She was being cruel, manipulative and intentionally hurtful. I was saving Madi and then I used her to take down the man that ended Earth, it was my only choice. And please don’t say something witty about oxymorons, I can’t handle that similarity right now.”

“I’m not him.”

“I know, but sometimes I think he has the right idea calling you Alexander,” the words were out of her mouth before she really thought them and instantly regretted it. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re not and that’s okay. You know we were never meant to meet so if calling me Alexander is easier for you, then you should.”

“That’s not fair to you, I shouldn’t be taking it all out on you. I’m sorry.”

“Your friends aren’t wrong, you apologize too much and it becomes meaningless.”

* * *

The rest of the drive was practically silent, mostly just Alexander—Alex—telling her about the foliage and what to expect when they get there.

Inside the gates, Clarke immediately spotted her father walking along a path next to a giant building she assumed was the prison. It was weird and he looked older, scruffier and she knew it wasn’t her father. That also explained a difference between her and SanctumClarke.

The first thing she wanted to do was hug her father. There was something about him being tangible that made her want to cry, even while knowing it’s not the man who raised her specifically.

She stayed with Alex, following protocol and once they were allowed full access into the area, Clarke let Alex do his thing while she went looking for Wells and Finn.

“Princess,” a familiar voice called and she froze, why wouldn’t this guy have a doppelgänger and why didn’t she think that they would be the exact same person regardless of their different upbringings? “Could you settle this please? Reyes thinks this—when did you cut your hair?”

Clarke turned and came face to face with John Murphy with his arm wrapped around the shoulder of Raven Reyes. “Is this a thing? You two?”

“Are you okay, Griff? Did Blake do something stupid again?”

“What? No. Sorry, you guys don’t know about the ship that landed a few months ago?”

“Know about it? We were the ones that brought it to the capital.”

“Oh, cool. I’m from the ship. I’m Clarke Griffin of Earth.”

“Wow, really? I wouldn’t have expected that. This is the same dimension so this is a phenomenon. Could we have some of your blood?” Murphy asked and Clarke grimaced.

“Sorry about him, he learned a lot from our late friend Monty and wants to keep his spirit alive by practicing biology. You really do look exactly like Griffin,” Raven said.

“Doppelgängers, it’s freaky.”

“True that. What in the hell are you doing over here?” Sanctum Murphy asked and Clarke wished she had a better answer than the bullshit excuse she made to Alex. It still felt weird calling him that but it was better than trying to differentiate between the Bellamy’s.

“Some of my people have died and they’re alive here. I know apologizing won’t mean anything to them, but it might for me. I kind of need someone on my side that doesn’t have Bellamy Blake’s face.”  
“Alright, so who exactly are you looking for?”

“Uh you two, Finn, Wells, my dad, Lexa… that’s just for starters.”

“Wells and Lexa will be easy, it’s Jake and Finn that might be a problem. If you were our Clarke, they would, but you’re not.”

“Do they know about… about me, about us?”

“Jake was excited to see Abby, until he found out she’s with Marcus. Marcus raised you here, he was the dad that Jake couldn’t be.”

“Clarke didn’t have her father in her life?” Clarke asked and felt weird about the third person that wasn’t.  
“No, Jake was here while she was at the capital.”

“Did something happen?”

“He and Abby weren’t together when Clarke was conceived and they lived in different places, Jake knew about Clarke, it was just difficult with how everything was back then. A lot of families were like that. My father was from the capital and still doesn’t know about me,” Raven explained.

“Doesn’t that bother you? Being so close

and not knowing?”

“When I was a kid, but my mom wanted me and she loved me, my father left without a care so why should I care?”

“That’s my girl,” Murphy smiled proudly at Raven and Clarke could see how well her version of them would fit together as well.

“Would you take me to Wells or Lexa? Bellamy only has a short time before we have to go back.”

“Uh, Lexa should be at the dojo,” Murphy said. “I can take your while Raven gets back to work.” He turned to Raven and smiled, “I’ll see you at home.” He kissed her cheek and gave her one more look over before leaving to show Clarke to her dead friends’ doppelgängers. There’s no easy way to say that.

“So, Raven doesn’t want to know, but do I remind you of your John?”

“Considering the only person allowed to call him ‘John’ is Emori, no. Apart from that, you’re less sarcastic and easier to talk to, then again, Murphy’s always been mad at me about something.”

“Like what?”

Clarke frowned, thinking about everything she and Bellamy have done to him for their people, what she did for the greater good. “You really want to know?”

“Yeah.”

“We hung him for a murder he didn’t commit, Wells’ murder. Banished him… twice, I blamed him for Finn’s massacre because he could have stopped it. He hates me for holding him and Emori hostage to test nightblood on her but I didn’t, I tested it on myself. He probably blames me for Monty and Harper dying too.”

“They—“  
“I know, Bellamy told me. I just hate that their son will never know them.”

“Yeah, he’s a cutie.”

“We have the adult Jordan back at the capital.”

“Their death was hard on everyone. Monty was so smart and Harper’s compassion was unrivaled.”

“They were something else. My Harper always had faith in me, even when I didn’t have it in myself.”

“She saw the good in everybody and never gave up on them, that’s for sure. Are you sure we’re not talking about the same person?”

“Positive,” Clarke said and froze at the sight of SanctumClarke walking with Bellamy—Alex—and he had a smile on his face. That’s what she and Bellamy would look like, that’s what she and Alex look like together. It was weird seeing it first hand but it was also a cold dose of reality. She still wants her Bellamy, not Alex. “Does that look weird to you?”

“Those two? Yes. You and Bellamy, also yes, but maybe not you and your Bellamy. I know he’s who you really want.”

“I like Alex.”

“I’m not saying you don’t, I’m just saying that you two don’t fit well.”

“It’s not easy, being with a different Bellamy than the one I’ve known, I keep catching myself talking to him like he knows about everything on Earth and he doesn’t, he’s not who I keep thinking he is.”

“Do you care about him?”

“Of course I do, but it’s not the way it should be.”

“Then you should tell him that. You need to be honest.”

Clarke nodded and stopped when Murphy did.

“Here’s the dojo. Lexa’s inside.”

Clarke took a breath and turned, looking in the window and saw Lexa hitting a punching bag in the corner.

“This shouldn’t take long. You know where Wells is too, right?”

“Yeah, I have some time before I have to start my shift in the mine. Go in.”

Clarke nodded, took a sobering breath and stepped in the door of the dojo. She startled as the bell rang above her head and Lexa stopped and turned to look at her.

“What do you want, Clarke?”

“Uh, I’m not your Clarke. I’m the other one, from Earth.”

“I heard about that. Your Lexa didn’t make it?”

“Uh, no, she was a commander. Like Russell. And her closest confidant shot her while trying to kill me. I just wanted to see you before I saw you in passing. I’m sorry if this is too weird for you.”

“I’m assuming you came here for something,” Lexa said coldly taking a drink from her canteen.

“I wanted to apologize for getting her killed. I know that’s weird, but I loved her and it should have been me.”

“It was a gun, no one should have died.”

“You sound just like her,” Clarke grimaced. It’s what Lexa used to say about guns. She hated them.

“You sound like you need some council.”

“I think I figured it out. I’m not sure it’s fair to everyone involved though.”

Lexa came over and hugged Clarke. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it will all work out.”

“Did you date this Clarke and did she leave you for Echo? Is that too much to ask?”

“It’s fine. Yes, we dated and Bellamy was jealous about it. And we broke up and a week later she was with Echo and they’ve been together nearly three years.”

“My Bellamy is with Echo and I feel like it was always supposed to be the two of us and that just hasn’t happened.”

“Do you want him to be happy?”

Clarke glared at her, what else would she want for him? “Of course.”

“Then don’t force him into anything, if you’re unavailable, be available and if he wants to be with you, he will.”

“You make it sound easy, it’s not. I’m with this Bellamy, the one from here now. I shouldn’t have let that happen, but I… I wanted a Bellamy no matter the cost.”

“And you learned that lesson. If your Bellamy is anything like the Bellamy I know, he’ll do anything for you, for the people he cares about. Do the same for him.”

“I try, I just don’t understand what he sees in her after everything she’s done to the people he cared about… when he cared about us.”

“You saying he doesn’t now?”

“I don’t know about me, I know we have a lot to go through to get back to where we were before the second apocalypse and maybe that year was our only chance of being together and we blew it. Our year on Earth. Gods, that sounds pathetically poetic.

“Anyway, his sister isn’t who she used to be and I know they’re fighting or something because of it. Jordan told me that.”

“Who’s Jordan?”

“Monty and Harper’s son. The Harper from here died while pregnant, I’m assuming with Jordan.”  
“Oh, I didn’t know about that. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks. The ones I knew raised him alone in space while we were all in cryopods for one hundred and twenty-five years. They left Bellamy and I in charge of him and I don’t know if we’re doing a good job. All he knew were his parents and the ship and then he was thrust upon us and Bellamy and I aren’t in a good place to talk to each other let alone help Jordan acclimate to a new planet and what that means.”

“You will all figure it out, you have before and you will again. I don’t know if I’m helping you with what you need from me, Clarke.”

“No, you’re speaking your truth and I want to trust that it’s my Lexa’s too. You’re a lot like her and not just looks.”  
Lexa smiled, “Well, it’s always good to know that my doppelgänger and I were a lot a like.”

Clarke laughed, “I have some other people to see. Thank you for talking with me and I hope we see each other again if that’s not too weird for you.”

“No, no, it’s good. It was lovely meeting you, Clarke. And for what it’s worth, you seem like the better Clarke to me.”

Clarke nodded and hugged Lexa, “Thank you.”

Once she was back outside with SanctumMurphy, Clarke asked for Wells, ignoring his prying questions about her conversation with Lexa. It was uncomfortable to say the least but it was what she needed to hear and Lexa always gave her the hard truth, even if it hurt her.

Murphy showed her to the prison and held the door open for her.

“I thought we were going to see Wells.”

“Yeah, he’s inside.”

“Oh.”

“He’s a prisoner, he… it’s complicated.”

“What did he do?”

“He took the blame for you and Lexa. Sorry, Clarke and Lexa, this is confusing.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I… What did they do?”

“They won’t talk about it. From what Clarke has said on the rare drunk occasion, it’s why they broke up.”

“So no one knows why he’s incarcerated?”

“Only Russell and Kaia. That’s all that needs to know.”

“Sounds like totalitarian rule. Even Hitler had delegates.”

“Watch who you say that to, there are spies everywhere.”

“Is one named Echo?”

Murphy scoffed, “Let me guess, your Echo’s a spy?”

“Yeah, her Prince was my kidnapper turned friend in a non-Stockholm way. He killed his mother for my Lexa. It’s a long story.”

“One I’d like to hear sometime.”

Clarke smirked, “You really are just like my Murphy.”

He nodded, “He doesn’t sound so bad after all.”

“Or maybe you’re just not that good.”

SanctumMurphy gasped and nodded at the guard by the gate. David Miller, of course. “Nathan’s Dad?”

“Yeah, maybe don’t bring him up. He doesn’t want to meet your Nate, not after what happened to his.”

“Story for another time?”

Murphy nodded and lead Clarke over to Guard Miller. “Hey, Warden. I have a visitor for Wells Jaha.”

“I assumed you were here for work, Murphy.”

“I am, but Clarke here, would like to speak to Jaha.”

“I heard you the first time. You know he’s not allowed visitors.”

“I thought we might be able to make an exception just this once, he’s been good and she hasn’t seen him in six years.”

“Not our decision. If she wanted to see him, she should have written Russell months ago.”

“It was a last minute decision, I thought that maybe since he’s been good and I haven’t gotten into any trouble recently, that maybe I could visit for five minutes.”

“We haven’t had a prison break in a hundred and fifty years and I’m not going to let you do whatever it is that you planned, Griffin. I—“

“I’m from Earth. I’m not the Clarke Griffin you think I am.”

Warden Miller’s demeanor softened dramatically, “You’re Alex’s girl.”

“Kind of.”

“All right, you can visit him, but only this one time and only three minutes. Murphy show her the way.”

Murphy lead her through the gate and down the long hallway that sloped downward slightly. “I’m just the cook, by the way. I’m not a guard.”

“That’s so reassuring,” Clarke deadpanned as they walked past a locked door with an eight by eight inch window that showed a bunch of guys behind bars that began wolf whistling when they saw her in the window.

“It’s right up here, he’s behind a fiberglass window, it’s like you’re alone in the room with him with only glass protecting you, it’s creepy but it’s never broken or fractured in my five years here or Miller’s thirty so…”

“Again, reassuring.”

“I wasn’t trying to be,” he swiped a card against a pad and the red light turned green and a loud hitch unlocked and the door swung open. He handed the card to her and let her through. “Give it to Miller when you leave. No one else but Miller.”

“Thank you, John.”

“Anything for a Griffin,” he smiled.

“Seriously, it was good meeting you. I’d better get to work or these savages won’t eat dinner.”

Clarke walked into the room and found Wells watching her. He had a collar around his throat like Eligius IV had on her and her friends. She looked around the dimly lit white room and found a metal box halfway between the door and the window where Wells was on display.

“Press here,” it read and Clarke pressed the button.

“‘Savages.’ That’s a little harsh considering I didn’t do anything. Right, Clarke?”

“I’m not who you think I am.”

“Clarke Griffin, former best friend and attempted murderer? Not you?”

“Well, depending on who you talk to, my kill count is justified, but that’s not my point right now. They don’t tell you much in here, do they?”

“It’s prison, not a spa.”

Clarke smirked, “You’re nothing like the Wells I knew.”

“This is who I’ve always been.”

“I don’t doubt that. I’m from Earth, I’m not from here, I’m not the Clarke you were raised with and you’re definitely not the Wells I grew up with. My Wells was too perfect, he never stepped a hair out of line even if it meant not killing my father. He was loyal to our government, his father and not me, his best friend who confided in him. Turned out I was wrong about him, I hated him for a year and a half while I was incarcerated just so I would still love my mother who was the one that betrayed my father. My Wells let me hate him so that I would still have a family. Maybe you’re not so different than him, considering you’re in here for your Clarke and Lexa, right?”

“I’m not going to talk about that.”

“Right. I had a cathartic moment with Lexa over my Lexa who’s been gone for way too long that I shouldn’t still mourn her but I do. My Wells even longer, though I lost him long before he died.”

“I… I died?”

“My version of Wells, yes,” Clarke laughed before catching herself. “It’s not funny, but seeing you here, seeing karma, this is a better version for you. Sure you’re in jail but at least you’re not going to die for your father’s sins.”

“What? Wait, what happened to him?”

“A twelve year old girl stabbed you in the neck, slaying her demons because she couldn’t get to Theloneous Jaha because he had her parents executed.”

“What? Why?”

“Where we came from, everyone over the age of eighteen that committed a crime was killed and the ones under eighteen were put in prison until their eighteenth birthday where they were then reviewed and either executed or allowed back into society with a very low level job.”

“And yet you’re alive?”

“One hundred of us were pardoned after going on a mission. After a year, there were only six of us left, excluding the stowaway and the late arrival. Now there’s only four.”

“What happened to the two?”

“They decided to live, their son is with us now, with the best parts of his parents and sometimes it’s difficult to look at him.”

“The loss was recent?”

“No, but we just found out.”

“You said you’re from Earth. You were in Cryosleep, how long?”

“125 years.”

“So they died roughly fifty years ago and you woke up to find their bodies?”

“Uh, no, I think after she died and he left his last message to us that he opened a hanger door and released himself and his wife into space. We didn’t find either of their bodies and that’s the only explanation.”

“It’s not a bad one though. I’d like to hear everything, but you won’t be allowed back, will you?”

“Probably not.”

“So what did you want from me?”

“I just wanted to see you, see if I remember his face the way it was and I do. If you’re anything like him, you are. It’s…”

“They tried assassinating Russell.”

“What?”

“Clarke and Lexa, that’s why I’m locked up.”

“That doesn’t explain you though, if they did it, why you?”

“Like you said about your Wells, loyal to a fault, taking the blame for something I shouldn’t have.”

“Was there any evidence?”

“No, but there wasn’t any for them either and it was getting to the point where someone was going to crack and I took the fall.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“An idiot who fell in love with someone who would never love me. It was self preservation, not selflessness that brought me here. I couldn’t see Lexa with you and not hate both of you.”

“Clarke’s with Echo now.”

“That doesn’t matter, I’d still want Lexa and she would never feel that way towards me.”

“Lexa?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, I thought… sorry.”

“I’m not saying you’re not beautiful but Lexa and I think the same.”

“Yeah, I see that. Shit, it’s been longer than five minutes. I have to go, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re the first person who’s talked to me in six years, it’s good to not feel so insane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I was essentially saying that I’m going to have another theory for the rest of the season in June but I really feel like it’s going to be mid to late May. I’m going to meet Russell and Kaia and get too excited not to write it.


End file.
